In communication networks, communication resources used for communication, such as time slots, frequency channels, resource blocks and the like, usually have to be shared by a plurality of communication devices. In order to coordinate an access of the plurality of communication devices to the communication resources, medium access control (MAC) mechanisms can be applied. Common mechanisms for medium access control (MAC) are, for instance, carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) or carrier sense multiple access with collision detection (CSMA/CD). Data to be communicated can be embedded in a frame structure adapted to the chosen medium access control (MAC) mechanism.
In CSMA/CA, a carrier sensing scheme is used, wherein the plurality of communication devices can attempt to avoid collisions by transmitting only when the communication resource is sensed to be idle. In CSMA/CD, a carrier sensing scheme is used, wherein a device can detect collisions while transmitting data, can stop transmitting the data, and can wait for a time interval before resending the data.
Newly emerging applications, e.g. vehicle-to-X (V2X) communications using device-to-device (D2D) communications, can pose challenges with regard to providing a low latency and a high reliability within a communication network. Moreover, data having different priorities may have to be communicated within the communication network. Conventional medium access control (MAC) mechanisms in conjunction with conventional frame structures, however, are usually not capable of providing these functionalities concurrently and can suffer from a lack of flexibility and scalability.
In G. Fodor et al., “Design Aspects of Network Assisted Device-to-Device Communications”, IEEE Communications Magazine, May 2011, a D2D communication network is described.